


Your Love, Kisses, and Such

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Episode: s20e23 Rubber Room, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight had been a good night, for all of them, and Mike wanted to end it on a high note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love, Kisses, and Such

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched the series finale. I loved it, really really. And I love this pairing. This is what they started saying in my head not five minutes after the credits were rolling. The title comes from the Macy Gray song _I Try_. Many thanks to [](http://sara-f-black.livejournal.com/profile)[sara_f_black](http://sara-f-black.livejournal.com/) for the Spanish translations.

“Cyrus Lupo has a thing for you.”

“Oh my God Mike, we’re really not going to talk about this now, are we?”

“He does have a thing for you.”

“He doesn’t have a thing for me.”

“Are you just saying that to appease me or do you really believe that?” Mike asked.

“There are so many other things I can do to appease you. I was trying to do them before you started talking.”

“How can he not have a thing for you? You're beautiful…you're so beautiful Consuela. You're the most beautiful girl in the whole world.”

Connie smiled, moaning softly as Mike’s hands worked his way under her skirt. She helped him along by spreading her thighs some, liking the way he smiled at her.

“And you're mine. You're mine, right?”

“I don't know…you tell me.”

“Huh?” his hands stopped moving and he looked at her. “What do you want me to tell you?”

“I want you,” Connie took his face in her hands. “To stop talking. We spent the whole evening talking.”

“It was a good evening.”

“It was an amazing evening. Lieutenant Van Buren isn’t going to need a loan with all the money she made tonight. More importantly than that, she knows how many people love and support her.”

“She forgave me.” Mike whispered.

“She's not the type to hold a grudge.”

“What I did was…”

“Yeah,” Connie nodded. “It was.”

“I'm just glad she forgave me.”

“Well I'm not going to forgive you if you don’t stop talking and make love to me.”

The couch was a little cramped but that was as far as they could make it. Mike was getting excited in the cab. He wasn’t usually a randy drunk but he was with Connie. She smelled so good, and her neck was so delicious…she let him have just a little taste in the back of the cab. By the time they got up to his apartment it was all he could do not to tear her clothes off in the foyer.

They were able to make it to the couch, out of their jackets, into each other’s arms. Then he thought about Cyrus Lupo. Talk about a mood killer. It was no one’s fault but his. Mike Cutter could be his own worst enemy more often than not. He needed to get the groove back, pronto.

Connie moved him off her and got up from the couch. There was a look of disappointment in his face but that changed when she reached back to unzip her skirt. It pooled down her legs and Connie stepped out of it. Now she wore a white dress shirt and sheer black thigh highs topped in lace. Mike couldn’t see her underwear, yet, but he had little doubt that they were sexy.

All of Connie’s underwear was sexy. Even her ‘don’t touch me, it’s that time’ underwear was sexy. Mike didn’t think that was fair. He watched in awe, it was always awe, as she slowly undid the buttons on her dress shirt. When they were all undone, Connie went to slip the blouse off her shoulders but Mike shook his head.

“Don’t.” He said. “I like you just as you are.”

As she was was lavender satin bikini briefs and a matching lace bra. With the open shirt she just looked so inviting. He wanted to tackle her to the floor and have his way with her. Funnily enough, Mike found it hard to get up from the couch. It had to be the alcohol…he was more impaired than he thought. Not too impaired, as other parts of him made up for his slow reaction.

“You can stay out here if you want.” Connie said, smirking and turning her back on him. “If you don’t join me in the bedroom soon I guess I’ll have to take matters into my own hands. I'm eager Mike; aren’t you?”

She hadn't made it halfway down the hall before Mike was pressed against her. They walked to the bedroom together, step for step. Mike turned her around in his arms and kissed her passionately. Connie ran her fingers through his hair before pulling away.

“Don’t leave me yet…I'm just getting started.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” She slid back on the bed, getting comfortable on the pillows. Connie remembered the first time she stayed in his apartment. Mike had more pillows than any man she ever knew. He was all about comfort in bed, which was good for her since she was in his bed a lot.

He grinned, climbing onto the bed with her. In seconds, she was back in his arms and relishing his affection.

“You're so beautiful.” He murmured, lips trailing down her chin and across her neck. “My God.”

“You're a sweet talker, Mike Cutter.”

“No I'm not. But when I know the truth, I have to speak it.”

Connie quickly worked on his clothes as Mike kicked off his shoes. The tie went first, then the dress shirt, the tee shirt, and finally the slacks. He was still in his boxers and socks but those were gone in a few minutes as well. He loved being naked when she wasn’t; there was something so exhilarating about it.

“This isn’t just about sex.” He whispered, kissing her nose and then her lips.

“What's it about?” She asked.

Mike didn’t answer her; he didn’t quite know how. He’d been truthful about how much Connie meant to him. That took a lot of time and a lot of effort. He was much better at showing her but that could be troublesome. He never wanted her to think that sex was all he cared about.

He’d been crazy about Connie from the moment he laid eyes on her in Jack’s office on his first day as Executive Assistant District Attorney. The initial attraction had of course been physical but within a few months it was so much more. Years later, it was everything. And even though his words could barely articulate it, it had to be clear when they made love. He didn’t want to be a braggart but he gave his all to her.

Mike wanted her to feel what he felt…passion, intensity, lust, love, desire, and even fear. You had to be afraid when you wanted someone as much as he wanted Connie. He wanted even more than this. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could see them married with the white picket fence, the kids, and the dog. It was a hazy dream, hard to make out, but Mike knew it was there.

He had no idea what Connie wanted. She loved him, he knew that; she would never say it if she didn’t mean it. But what else did she feel? What else did she want? Was Cyrus Lupo real competition or just a figment of his overactive imagination?

Connie had a thing for dangerous men. Mike was dangerous in his own way he had nothing on some of them. Sometimes he felt like he just had nothing. The lows the doubts caused were almost as hellish as the highs were heavenly.

“Tell me what its about.” Connie took his face in her hands. He was naked and she was nearly so. It wasn’t hard to see that he was ready. And his touch set her skin on fire. But she wanted to stop for just a moment and talk.

She only needed a few words. Sometimes no words were just fine. Her mother always told her that actions spoke louder anyway. But Connie was a smart woman…she knew what kind of man she had. She had a man of many words.

Actually Mike accomplished so much, in the courtroom and out, without a single word. But his words could also move mountains. They’d moved her more than once. They attracted her, baited her, made her laugh, and made her come. There were nights in the beginning of their relationship when all they did was talk.

They peeled back layers of themselves piece by piece. Eventually it was safe to talk about his childhood and her insecurities and his failures and her fears. They never felt as if the other was judging them; it was so easy to always tell Mike the truth. Now she wanted to hear it one more time.

“It’s always been about hoping, wishing, and knowing that you feel what I feel. And whenever I'm in doubt, I make sure you do.”

“What do you feel?”

“Sway…”

“Talk to me.”

“I thought we didn’t want to talk.”

She kissed him, her arms wrapping around his back. Mike moaned as his body settled on hers. He could feel it even in her passionate kisses, she wanted a little more. Connie Rubirosa was the most inquisitive woman he ever met. But she was willing to brush that aside, for the moment, for something a little more primal.

Mike finished undressing her, leaving the shirt, the stockings, and the shoes. He really loved to fuck her in her heels. Yes, it was a dumb male fantasy but it was one of his favorites. He had the heel marks on his body to prove it.

It felt good when he felt Connie letting go. She relaxed under his touch. There was always time to talk; he never avoided doing that with her. Tonight had been a good night, for all of them, and Mike wanted to end it on a high note.

“Mmm, ohhh Mike.”

Connie’s back arched as he moved in and out of her. She held on to his hips, tried to control the rhythm of his movements, but tonight was Mike’s show. She loved the way it felt when was inside her. They were just so good together, nearly combustible, and it was a magnificent feeling. Sometimes she was so sure that everyone knew they were together. It was hard to hide the ecstasy sometimes, even when he wasn’t touching her at all.

“Sway, Sway, oh my God, mmm baby.”

“Yeah,” She took hold of his face, loved watching his expression change as they reached each new height. “You like that don’t you?”

“Damn straight…I love it. I love you, baby. Te amo, mujer hermosa.” (1)

Connie grinned as she felt herself falling. She knew Mike was with her; she pulled him closer so they could experience it together. His body shook and hers trembled. He moaned and she whimpered. She gripped his shoulders hard as his hand pressed into the small of her back. It was so amazing to sail through the clouds with him.

Connie’s eyes squeezed shut as Mike whispered her name over and over, until he was practically crying it. And then there was silence. The room was filled with their heavy breathing and the air perfumed with their mingled flesh. Mike loved that smell; their smell. He pulled Connie closer, if that were possible, as she stiffened and then quivered. A gasp escaped her lips.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Did you feel that?” She countered with another question.

“What? I felt something but I don’t know if I felt that.”

“Mmm,” Connie closed her eyes again as the feelings lingered. “It was the most amazing rush of tingling warmth. You didn’t feel that?”

“Uh uh.” He kissed her. “I think that one was all yours.”

“I've never felt it before.” She smiled. “I liked it.”

“I liked you liking it.” Mike kissed her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mike.”

“Quien tiene tu corazon?” (2) He asked.

“Tu tienes mi corazon.” (3)

Mike smiled, pulling himself away from her and lying on the mattress. Connie kicked off her heels before snuggling in his arms. She sighed when his hand stroked down her spine.

“I love you, Connie. I think I’ll always love you. And when I do something stupid and you think I don’t love you, you're wrong.”

“I never think that.” she replied, kissing his heartbeat.

“Anita was so happy tonight.” He said. “The hell she's been through with this cancer and that smile on her face…it was unreal.”

“It was love. Love from her friends, her family, and a good man. Lupo told me she was forcing him to cancel the benefit, didn’t want anyone to pity her. He refused, it was the only way he knew to show her how much she was loved and appreciated.”

“How could she not know?”

“Sometimes you don’t. Sometimes you think people respect you because of your job, tolerate you because you're the boss. You don’t realize that they truly care and when you need them, even when you refuse to admit you do, they're gonna be there.”

“Are we still talking about Anita?” Mike asked.

Connie didn’t answer, she just held Mike tighter. He kissed her forehead. They didn’t have to talk about it right now. It was probably better not to. He wasn’t exactly sober and neither was she.

Even if he was, the sex was enough to blow his mind. It was late and Mike was tired. He would sleep and make sense of everything else in the world tomorrow. All he needed to know right now was that he loved her.

“I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.” he said.

“Really?” Connie looked up at him.

“Yeah. I’ll make omelets, or potatoes, or something.”

“Do you even have that stuff here, Mike?”

“Um…I’ll buy you breakfast in the morning.”

She laughed, sitting up some and draping her body over his.

“Besame.” (4)

Mike smiled, kissing her. He kissed her lips and then her forehead again. They settled into bed and that comfortable silence that worked so well. Mike and Connie could do uncomfortable silence too but not tonight. Tonight was perfect.

It was about love and tingling warmth. There was nothing uncomfortable about it. If he was the sappy type, he might think of it as the first day of the rest of their lives. Mike Cutter was not the sappy type.

***

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I love you, beautiful girl.  
> 2\. Who has your heart?  
> 3\. You have my heart.  
> 4\. Kiss me.


End file.
